<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>September by LimeyJellyBean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292591">September</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimeyJellyBean/pseuds/LimeyJellyBean'>LimeyJellyBean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bunker Domesticity [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Fluff, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:15:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimeyJellyBean/pseuds/LimeyJellyBean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's never really celebrated his birthday before - not having a date for it when you've existed longer than time itself makes it difficult to figure out exactly when it is - but he thinks he knows when he'd like to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bunker Domesticity [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>September</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“September.” </p><p>Dean looks up from his plate as Castiel sits on the bench on the opposite side of the table, both hands wrapped around the mug of coffee in front of him, brow furrowing in confusion at the seemingly random outburst from the former angel. He waits a few seconds to see if Castiel is going to elaborate further, fork hovering in the air between his plate and his mouth; sighing as he opts to take a sip from his mug rather than give the hunter any more information.</p><p>“D’you wanna elaborate on that for me a bit? Or are we just saying random months now?” Dean puts his fork down, breakfast taking a back seat before he brings his full attention to Castiel. “What’s so special about September?”</p><p>“You…” Castiel clears his throat, looking apologetic before Dean gestures for him to continue. “You asked me after your birthday when mine was. Obviously, being as old as I am, it effectively pre-dates time itself, so I wasn’t sure how to answer then. But… I think I know now. Or at least I’ve chosen one.”</p><p>“Oh?” Breakfast is long gone from Dean’s mind at the admission, pushing his plate to one side with only the tiniest of guilty pangs at the thought of wasted food. “Go on.”</p><p>“Human birthdays are the day they’re born, correct?”</p><p>“Usually, yeah.”</p><p>“Then, by that logic, I choose September. Specifically, the 18th.” It takes a few seconds for Dean to realise why that date sounds familiar, pulse quickening as the realisation dawns on him. Castiel still offers no further explanation as he sips quietly from his coffee, watching Dean carefully as if to gauge his reaction. The hunter takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he schools his features back to almost neutrality; curiosity just about winning as he tries to put his racing thoughts into words.</p><p>“Tha- That’s… Of all the days you <i>could</i> have chosen, why then? What’s so special about that date for you?”</p><p>“It’s the day I rescued you from Hell.” It’s said in such a matter-of-fact tone that Dean’s brain briefly short circuits, gaping uselessly at the former angel opposite as he takes another drink - as though he’s just told the hunter the weather for today rather than reminding him of one of the most painful experiences in his life.</p><p>“I know, I jus- I just don’t understand <i>why</i>.”</p><p>“The day I pulled you from Hell was the day I stopped being Castiel, became Cas… Or at least that was the start of it. The birth of it, if you will. It only seems right that that be my birthday.” Dean’s still gaping at Castiel as he lets his brain catch up to what’s being said, the implications of it whirring around his head as the former angel just shrugs.</p><p>“Wh-”</p><p>“Surely having something positive to celebrate on that date would be better than a reminder of Hell?”</p><p>“I mean, yeah… I just still can’t quite wrap my head around it. Could you not have used Jimmy’s birthday? Whenever that is.” Castiel gives him a level look, Dean holding his hands up in defence against it.</p><p>“... July 10th.”</p><p>“Yeah, then.”</p><p>“I’ve already taken enough from him, don’t you think? That can remain his, and his alone.” The tone of Castiel’s voice offers no room for argument, Dean nodding sheepishly before his gaze drops to the table. He just about hears the sigh come from the former angel, looking up again to find him staring deeply into his mug.</p><p>“Cas?”</p><p>“I… I understand your reservations about it, but… I thought you’d be pleased that you’d have something to celebrate rather than… I’m sorry. I should have discussed it with you before making the decision.” Castiel moves to stand, eyes going wide as Dean grabs his wrist.</p><p>“Don’t. Don’t be sorry.” He gestures back to the bench, hand moving so their fingers are intertwined as Castiel sits back down. “You’re right, y’know? Being able to look forward to it <i>will</i> be better… It took me by surprise is all. I never would have thought about it the way you have - when you put it out there plainly, it makes sense. Keep it.”</p><p>“You’re serious?”</p><p>“I’m serious. I’m even gonna mark it on the calendar, make it official.” Dean’s heart swells to see the deep blush cross Castiel’s face, giving his hand a gentle squeeze before bringing his knuckles to his lips to place a tender kiss there.</p><p>“I- Thank you, Dean. It’ll be nice being able to look forward to it.”</p><p>“It’ll be nice having something official to use on documents too, if you want?” There’s only a nod as a response, a soft smile joining the blush on the former angel’s face. “Good. Then it’s settled. September 18th is your birthday.” Dean lets go of Castiel’s hand as he stands, scanning for a marker before finding one on the island in the middle of the kitchen. He turns it over a few times in his hands, turning back to Castiel and holding it out to him.</p><p>“Why don’t you do it? First official birthday is quite a big occasion after all.”</p><p>“... Really? You’re sure?”</p><p>“Cas, come and mark your damn birthday.” Dean can’t keep the laugh out of his voice as Castiel shuffles towards him, taking the marker and looking at it as if it held the answers to the universe within it. There’s hesitation in his shoulders as he moves to the calendar on the notice board, slowly flipping pages until it lands on September. Dean pretends not to notice the way Castiel lets out a shaky breath before he lifts the marker to the 18th, or the way his hand trembles before it makes contact with the paper. There’s a soft smile on his face as he finishes, laughing to himself at the little bee that’s been drawn underneath it as he hears the <i>‘click’</i> of the lid going back on the marker.</p><p>“It’s perfect, Cas. Couldn’t be any more you if it tried.” Castiel takes a step back as he admires his handiwork; smile getting brighter as Dean sidles next to him, slipping an arm around his waist to pull him closer. He places a gentle kiss on the former angel’s temple before looking again at the calendar, spare hand working its way into his pocket as he lets the pure domesticity of the situation wash over him.</p><p>“Now you just have to think about what you want to do when it gets here. Don’t worry though, you’ve got plenty of time.” Castiel turns, lifting himself up just enough to kiss Dean properly as he hums in contentment.</p><p>“Thank you, Dean.” He smiles again as he glances back towards the wall, linking his fingers with the hunter’s. “We should probably tell the others.”</p><p>“Your birthday, I’ll let you take the reins there.” Dean motions to the doorframe, to the rest of the bunker. He doesn’t know exactly where everyone else is, or if they’re even awake yet, but he can’t find it in himself to knock Castiel’s happiness.</p><p>“After you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jimmy's birthday is accurate according to the SPN Wiki, if anyone's curious. I've not just pulled a random date out of thin air.</p><p>Come shout at me on <a href="http://limeyjellybean.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a> if you want?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>